A Roller Coaster Ride
by Elyon Bliss
Summary: Kelsi Ross: honor student, holds a job, varsity female quarterback, and now a vital member of the New Directions. Yet, she's hiding a secret that she can't tell anyone. Her story throughout the years at McKinley High.
1. Do Re Me You Found Me

Chapter 1

*Artie's POV*

The second hand on the clock ticked by; each small noise made the sweat on the insides of Artie's palms thicker. His mother's long nails rapped against the arm of the oak chair. His father's foot tapped the floor. After minutes that drug on like hours, the too familiar doctor walked into the small office. He removed his white jacket and sat at the desk across from the nervous teen.

"Hello Artie, nice to see you again. We have some news to tell you from your recent evaluations," he said, picking up a manila folder. Artie swallowed the lump in his throat, ready to hear the worst. The doctor cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Your glee club activities will not be restrained. In fact, your mobility has improved by nearly 35%. Contrary to what we originally thought, I am going to encourage you to continue participating in glee club," the doctor explained with a large smile. Artie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and received large hugs from both of his parents.

"Thank you so much Doctor Stive, I really appreciate everything you have done all these years. ," said Artie, shaking his hand.

"You are very welcome young man. It has been my pleasure to see you grow into the mature young adult you are today. You can go ahead and exit while I talk to your parents," Doctor Stive suggested. Artie shook his head in pure happiness and rolled out of the small office.

He passed the colorful children's ward while making his way down to the lobby. Realizing he had some time, he wheeled himself into the desolate ward. He passed the hallway where the playroom was. Memories of his own flooded back from his youth of the many days he spent in there himself. As he got to the large window, he noticed a short, red headed girl standing on the stage. She was his age and noticed her lips moving in a smooth and graceful manner. Artie entered the room, listening to the angelic sound the girl produced. In the back of his mind, he knew he recognized her from somewhere. Young children sat on the ground surrounding the stage, hypnotized by her voice; the same voice that now captured Artie.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

As the music came to a slow end, the red head smiled and bowed. The kids below her clapped and cheered. Artie found himself clapping and smiling at her breath taking performance. Taking this into thought, he approached her.

*Kelsi's POV*

Kelsi's signature smile spread across her face as the last instrumental note rang through the small auditorium. She raised her head from her bow and looked across the crowd of clapping kids. Near the doorway in the back, she caught a glimpse of a boy in a wheelchair clapping too. Before she had time to think, the children were hugging her and hanging of her limbs.

"You're so good at singing Kelsi! I wanna be just like you!" giggled a small blond girl.

"Aww, thank you Chelsea, you are so sweet!" she exclaimed back, hugging the small girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy in the wheelchair approaching her. At closer inspection, he recognized the boy from school. Having had a crush on him since she moved to McKinley, she felt herself growing s pink blush.

"I just want to say that was a beautiful performance. You nailed that song, probably better than Kelly herself," joked the smiling boy. Kelsi laughed out loud, feeling her smile grow and her blush get hotter.

"Thank you very much. It's just a hobby that I use to help entertain the kids here. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kelsi Ross," she introduced as she stuck her hand out.

"My name is Artie Abrams, very nice to meet you Kelsi," he said as he shook her hand. Something about the way his skin felt on hers made Kelsi more excited to get to know him. She let go of his hand and went to picking up the toys around the room. Artie joined her, wanting to speak to her more.

"I've seen you around school. I moved here at the end of freshman year, so I don't know many people. Aren't you in glee club?" she asked, already knowing the answer. As he placed the toys onto his lap, he prepared his answer for her.

"Yes I am, and I was going to ask you if you were interested in joining," he said with high confidence. She turned around and looked at Artie with wide eyes and a huge smile. She was jumping for joy in the inside, yet trying to be cool on the outside.

"I don't know if I could balance it with my job, volunteer work, and football. I know I'd really love to go," she said, grabbing the toys lying on Artie's lap. He placed both his hands around hers, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Please Kelsi, it would mean the world to me if you tried to make it," he said, almost begging her. They both felt a spark fly between them as they touched and looked into each other's eyes. She knew at that moment she had to make it work.

"I promise to show up tomorrow. Thank you very much for the invitation Artie," she said as she leaned down and hugged him. Artie felt himself blush and deep tomato red as he hugged her back. They said good-bye and Artie wheeled out to his car where his parents were waiting.

*Artie's POV*

"So Artie is there anything you want to do to celebrate your good news?" asked his mom as they drove down the highway. Artie peered out the window, stuck in day dreams and reliving what happened a few moments earlier. Only one thought ran through his head.

"_I'm going to marry that girl someday"_

*Kelsi's POV*

Kelsi walked into the house as the clock struck nine. She closed the door and turned around to find her middle aged mother waiting in the door way. Her curly, graying auburn hair sprung out in all different directions. Her plump figure approached Kelsi with a stone-cold and angered expression.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded out of Kelsi. She shed her jacket and hung it on the hook behind her. She knew she would say the wrong thing no matter how she put it.

"I was reading the children bedtime stories and singing lullabies to the infants," she answered, preparing for her punishment. Her mother grabbed her wrist, squeezing tighter than a police handcuff. Her long manicured nails pierced Kelsi's pale, white skin. Droplets of blood began to stain her mother's nails.

"Quit lying to me you little bitch. You just spend all your time there to avoid your responsibilities at home. That's why you went out and got that mediocre job making sandwiches all day. That's also why you joined your schools useless football team. I don't see why I even let you leave the house. What's next for your avoidance excuses, joining a convent?" she asked with acid dripping of her tongue. Kelsi knew the answer coming would burn holes through her mother's remaining sanity.

"As satisfying as that option sound, I think I'll pass. Instead, how about I join the schools glee club. I, the biggest failure of a daughter ever, got an invitation to join because of my angelic voice. The best part about it, you still can't do a thing about what I join!" she spouted back. Her mother's face grew red and hot. Kelsi could see the last string of sense snap inside her mother. At that instant, she felt a large, meaty hand slap across her face. The stinging sensation launched her backwards. As she was recovering from the hit, her mother bent her over and shoved her knee into Kelsi's stomach. She couched and gasped attempting to catch her breath. Before she could stand back up, her mother pushed her onto the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Her mother looked down at the crumpled, crying girl and proceeded to spit in her face. Kelsi began coughing and spitting mouthfuls of blood onto the rug she landed on. Her hands clenched her swelling and bruising stomach, attempting to keep herself and contained as possible.

"Hope it was all worth it you little hoe. Oh, and before you go to bed, clean that rug. I don't want your filthy blood staining it. It's worth more than you'll ever be," she said with almost a calm and sarcastic tone. Kelsi waited for the parental demon to ascend the spiral staircase, heading to bed for the night. She lay on the ground for several more minutes, writhing in pain and crying. In the back of her mind, she knew all the beatings would pay off one day.


	2. All Eyes On Me

Chapter 2

*Kelsi's POV*

The bell ending second period rang, snapping Kelsi out of a Spanish daze. Mr. Shuester stood at the doorway handing out the homework due the next day. Kelsi swallowed the hard lump in her throat and approached the young teacher. She tugged and adjusted the black gloves over her wrists, assuring to keep the bruises covered.

"Señor Shuester, May I ask you a question?" she asked. Her stomach churned as she spoke, making her feel half sick.

"Of course Kelsi, are you having troubles with conjugations?" he asked as they sat down at his desk. She pulled up and chair and bit her lip as she continued speaking.

"Actually, this isn't a Spanish question. I was curious about glee club. Artie invited me to come today, but I was worried I couldn't because I have football practice. Is that going to be ok?" she asked with extreme caution. Mr. Shuester smiled brightly and got very excited as she finished her question.

"That will be no problem at all! We have three football players in the club already. We'd love to have another voice join the group. Just come to the choir room after school. When we are done, head directly to the field. I'm happy to have one of my finest students joining," he said with great enthusiasm. She thanked Mr. Shuester as she made her way to the locker room. She went straight to her locker and got changed into her practice uniform as quick as possible. Just as she made it to the field, the bell rang.

"Barely made it on time Ross, what were you doing, giving yourself a manicure?' asked Noah Puckerman in a very nasally, sarcastic voice. Kelsi approached him with a blank expression and shoved him in the shoulders. He looked back at her with a shocked expression.

"Come on Puckerman, shove back! Or are you to afraid?" she asked in a taunting voice with her lip stuck out in a puppy dog face. All the guys started snickering and laughing at the scene.

"I can't hit you, you're a girl! It goes against my very few morals," Puck said in a very calm manner. Kelsi and Puck then broke out in a hysterical laughter, knowing each of their small arguments were to be playful and fun. To her dismay, she saw Finn Hudson walking her way.

"So Hudson, ready to see who gets quarterback?" interrogated Kelsi. She knew just what to do to get under Finn's skin and make him very mad. He was her focus of the pent up anger she felt towards her mom and dad.

"I think we all know who is going to earn quarterback, whoever was quickest, strongest, and fastest," answered Finn in a tone making him sound as if he were superior. He gave her a look as if he reigned over her. Kelsi felt threatened by this look.

"You're going down Hudson," she said with as much intensity as she could summon. Finn stood in front of her, staring her down and dwarfing her by nearly a foot.

"Bring it on Ross," he said back just as intense. They were scowling at each other with fists at their sides when Coach Tanaka made his way to the field. Finn and Kelsi broke apart as soon as they heard the crunching of grass and tapping on a clip board.

"Alright ladies, gather around. I have things to announce that I know you want to hear. Our season starts in less than a month so we really need to get in shape and get ready. Because of the tough competition this year, I will be switching the quarterback between two people from game to game. It was a close call between Ross and Hudson. Finally, I feel like very few of you actually take these practices seriously. From now on, you will be led by the strongest member of your team during practices. They will create the routine then lead it. And that will be…" trailed off the coach for suspense. Everyone noticed the smile that spread across Finn's face, the ultimate sign he thought it was him that was being described.

"KELSI ROSS!" exclaimed the coach, forwarding her to the front of the group showing no expression. As she passed Finn, she gave a wink and mouthed the words "gotcha Hudson" before moving on. Finn growled as she stepped beside the coach.

"Coach, I really don't see how we can have a girl leading our practices. She barely even comes up to any of our shoulders!" he screamed among the group. The rest of his teammates stared at him angrily.

"Don't be so sexist," were the common reactions among every player in the group. Coach Tanaka walked over directly in front of Finn.

"She triples your effort at every practice. I don't care if she comes out here dressed in a damn tutu, I am giving her the QB privilege. Work harder next time Hudson and you will get what you deserve. Ross, get on with the practice!" he yelled. Instantly the entire team got into their practice formation.

"Jumping jacks go! I want to see you boys in unison! Remember, you only play as hard as your practice so treat this seriously! High knees in place go! Hudson, it's not a high knee if your knee doesn't go high!" she screamed to him across the field. Kelsi then began drilling Finn harder than the rest of the team.

"When I say up, your knees go up! Up… Up… Up… Up…," she ordered loudly. Finn's face grew more red and angry with every 'up" she shouted. He immediately stopped lifting his knees with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Lay off Ross!" he shouted to Kelsi. She looks him directly in the eyes. They each see the flashes of anger racing through each of their souls on the inside. The swell of anger building inside Kelsi was an anger he had never seen before.

"Are you talking back to me Hudson? Twenty five laps around the track for such actions!" Kelsi screamed as she pointed to the track. Finn crossed his arms and stood in an argumentative disposition.

"Think you're too good for practice now?" he replied back. Kelsi threw her hands on her hips and looked at him in a superior stance.

"Hell no! I was going to join you for your laps. Chang, continue drilling for me. Hudson, track right now!" she belted out without a pause. The two ran to the track and began running for several minutes straight. Kelsi ran ahead on Finn by three feet the entire time.

"Why are you so cruel," he shouted form behind her. Kelsi had flashes of the cruel treatment of her parents go through her mind. She shook them away when she noticed Finn was slowly beginning to catch up to her slowing speed.

"Because I am determined to win," she said back, knowing this was only part of her cruel nature. The bell sounded for the end of the period as Finn and Kelsi completed their final lap. Huffing, puffing, and sweating boys flooded the locker room. Kelsi followed behind them to give her repot of how the short practice went.

"Good work today boys, I have a really good feeling about this season. We all just need to keep up the hard work and act like a team. Oh, and Hudson, I'll be seeing you later," she said with a sarcastically flirty tone. Finn was obviously confused with the blank expression across his face.

"See you at practice?' he said completely unaware of why she was speaking to him like this. Kelsi approached him with a sly smile on her face. She knew the news she was about to deliver would get under his skin and irritate him the rest of the day.

"No silly, at glee club! I decided to broaden my horizons. Then I thought 'what other way to go from football to the stage!' Plus, I got invited. Ciao!" she answered the boy with an exaggerated happy tone. Finn stood in the middle of the locker room gapped mouthed and confused as Kelsi skipped away happily. He couldn't think of a response appropriate to the shocking news he was just given.

*Artie's POV*

Artie passed by the women's locker room, knowing Kelsi should be exiting from there soon. He saw the door open and out stepped Kelsi. She was wearing a short lime green skirt with black leggings, a black shirt with a silver heart, black gloves that reached her elbows, and simple black ballet flats. Artie could feel a smile spread across his face when she looked at him and waved.

"Hey there Kelsi!" he said she approached him. Every step she took, her red braids bobbed against her head, giving her an innocent vibe.

"Artie, I have been looking for you all day! I am so excited for tonight. It feels amazing getting invited to something so amazing," she said with genuine happiness and excitement. On the inside, this made Artie extremely happy, knowing he made another person feel this way. Her smile was infectious the more they talked, making Artie feel as if he couldn't stop smiling.

"With being so new, you need to get involved in something. And, with a voice like yours, glee club is exactly where you belong. Plus, we be an even bigger threat at sectionals," he responded back," but that is all stuff you will learn the more we go on" Kelsi leaned down and hugged Artie. He put his arms around her, thinking this would be the perfect time to ask her to go on a date. As she stood back up, Artie took a short breath and hoped for the best.

"Would you like to hang out Saturday night? We could go to Breadstix or see a movie," he said, crossing his fingers out of sight. Kelsi felt herself blushing as she formulated an answer quickly. Through her ecstatic nature, she found the words hard to form.

"I'd love to go! I get off work at 8 so, dinner and a late night movie?" she asked a smile. Behind her back, she also had her fingers crossed.

"Perfect idea, my parents and I will pick you up at Subway around 8," said Artie. They said their good byes and walked to their classes just as the bell started ringing. Eavesdropping behind the corner, Finn now knew who had invited his worst enemy to his musical peace haven. The commotion of passing period was dying down as Finn walked into the classroom and took his seat beside Artie. As Artie sat hard at work, Finn was striving to get Artie's attention.

"Hey, hey! Artie!" Fin loudly whispered in his effort to talk to Artie. He finally looked up from his notebook and acknowledged Finn.

"I heard you the first twenty times, what do you need?" Artie whispered back. The teacher was looking in their direction, silently telling them to stop talking.

"You know Kelsi and I don't get along. He could you invite her to glee club? That's seriously low," said Finn back at Artie in a very angry and hurt tone.

"First off, I didn't think about you and Kelsi's fighting during football. Besides, she is new to our school. Glee club is supposed to be a place where everyone is accepted. On top of all of that, I am out to win. Kelsi has an amazing voice and knows how to "wow" an audience. And despite what you say, she is an amazing girl. Maybe if you knew her outside the football field, you would learn that," Artie answered with no waver in his decision.

"We have Rachel, she is a great singer," retorted back Finn. He couldn't think of anything else to say back.

"We also can't feature her as our only female soloist. Think about Finn. Anyway, let's just wait until glee club to continue this," finished Artie as he picked up his pencil and began writing once again. Finn turned away and just stared at the worksheet in front of him. His blood boiled until the final bell rang. He walked in the choir room and sat down, waiting anxiously for practice to start.

*Kelsi's POV*

"Nice to see you again Kelsi, you sit over here and when everybody is here, I'll introduce you to the group," suggested Mr. Shue as he pulled a stool over to the piano he was working at.

"Mr. Shuester?" Kelsi said, getting the curly haired teachers attention.

"Please, call me Mr. Shue. Something wrong Kelsi?" he asked her back with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to join glee club. It means so much to me," she said back with a genuine sense of thankfulness. Hearing this made Mr. Shue stop what he was working on and look the teenage girl in the eyes.

"You are welcome Kelsi. Glee club is a place where everybody is invited and everybody is accepted, no ifs, ands, or buts about it," he said back with a smile of achievement. Students began filling the seats facing towards Kelsi. Whisper started among the girls in Cheerio uniforms and various others until every seat in the choir room was filled. Artie smiled at her and waved. She did the same back, making the murmurs and whispers grow.

"Hello, nice to see all of you in here! I have an exciting announcement to make! Kelsi Ross will be joining us in glee club this year. I'm hoping we can make her feel at home so she continues with us until the end of her high school career. So please, welcome her with open arms!" announced Mr. Shue with extreme happiness and excitement. Each of the students clapped except Finn. As Kelsi stood to take a now empty chair next to Artie, Finn erupted from the group.

"Wow Kelsi, we all here know you can take a hit in on field, but can you really sing? I'd like to hear it," he stated with a sly grin spread across his face. Rachel and Mercedes look at Finn and quickly shook their heads agreeing. Artie shot Finn and quick glance of disgust and disapproval of his demand.

*_Don't do this* _he mouthed to the other boy, ignoring him.

"Alright guys, that's not fair. Kelsi will not be forced to sing until she is comfortable with everybody. Kelsi, you can take your seat," answered Mr. Shue, directing his speech to the rest of the class. Kelsi then walked over to the piano instead, pulling out a sheet music folder.

"It's ok Mr. Shue, I have a song planned already. I was hoping to get a little more practice in but you know, when the audience demands, you bring you're a game," she said with a superstar smile. She prepared herself by taking a few deep breathes before she signaled for the pianist to begin playing. As the introduction to the song began, Puck had a face projecting pure surprise at her song choice.

_Do you have the time?_

_To listen to me rhyme_

_About nothing or_

_Everything all at once_

Her hand lightly tapped her thigh and she sang in perfect tone and key. Tina and Kurt form the back row smirked as she sang the first lines immediately recognizing the song.

_I am one of those_

_Melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone_

_No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

Kelsi sang these lines moving her arms in elegant motions matching the lyrics of the song. Tina and Kurt joined in the song, singing along with her.

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_Or am I stoned?_

Kelsi dropped her head in dramatic effect. Her pigtails bobbed as her upper body rolled and shift to the beat of the music, creating an illusion of flailing hair.

_I went to a shrink_

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of sex that's_

_Bringing me down._

Kelsi covered on one to show the mystifying tone of the word dream in the song. Opposite that, she rolled her body in a downward, wave motion to show the explicit use of the word sex. He hands trailed slightly behind the roll, giving more of a sexy approach. On the word down, her hands flared at her side, not allowing a bad image to be made.

_I went to a whore_

_He said my life's a bore_

_So quit your whining_

_Cause it's bringing her down._

She hit the note of bore, making a gun shape out of her hand. She pretended the thumb was the trigger, imitating shooting herself in the head. This shock Mr. Shue as her watched intently, very interested in the intricacy of her first performance.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_Ah yuh yuh yuh!_

Kelsi raised her right hand in sync with the music as the notes raised on the scale.

_Grasping to control_

_So I better hold on_

She belted out this line as her hand then lowered with the final note of the word on. During the instrumental break, she raced up into the chairs and grabbed Mike Change by the hand. She knew he was an amazing dancer and wanted to flaunt her moves in front of Finn and the rest of the glee club. She took the lead through a rock and roll style tango. It was as if Mike read her mind, nailing each step she was thinking of. Mike spun Kelsi under his arm just as the last verse was about to start.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_Or am I stoned?_

She held the last note strong, never once having her voice crack. At the end of her performance, loud claps and cheering rose throughout the small room. Finn's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he clapped, absent from his mind. Rachel's mouthed was gapped open in shock. Kelsi bowed and stood up smiling, feeling the satisfaction of overcoming one of her greatest frees. She felt as giddy as a five year old in a brand new candy shop.

"Wow Kelsi that was absolutely outstanding. Thank you so much for such a breath taking performance, especially for your first day in glee club," said Mr. Shue in total astonishment. Kelsi read the look on his face as pride a success, knowing his was thinking about the competition season.

"Thank you so much. Green Day is one of my favorite bands. My gut feeling made me feel weary about performing it. My heart told me "go for it Kelsi". At the point, I realized listening to your heart is always the best decision," she said in response to all of the clapping. Kurt stood from his chair and gracefully walked over to her.

"Brava Kelsi, brava. Now, I am dying to discuss sectionals with you," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone in the room laughed, except Rachel Berry. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, not giving anybody a second thought. Kelsi cringed as the door slammed shut across the room.

"Should we be worried about that?" Kelsi asked Kurt who just shrugged his shoulders. Artie wheeled his way over to the two.

"It is a weekly thing anymore. The impact isn't so studious after the second walk out," laughed Artie. Everyone in the room joined in as Mr. Shue sighed and chased after Rachel. The clock struck four, signaling the football players they needed to leave. She waved goof-bye to everyone else as she walked out the room with Artie. He escorted her all the way to the entrance of the lock room.

"You were beautiful up there singing for everybody. I couldn't help but smile the whole time," said Artie as he turned to look at her. Kelsi felt her skin turn a shade of light pink as she looked down at her feet.

"You're just being nice," she said back to him as she smiled, just peering her eyes at him in an attempt to hide her blushing. Artie grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I know we haven't even known each other a full forty-eight hours, but I really like you. I was wondering if you would possibly be interested in going out with me?" he asked look her directly in the eyes. Kelsi felt herself go from a light pink to an intense tomato red as soon as he asked that question.

"You mean, official boyfriend-girlfriend, hold hands, kiss in the hall, have each other as our phone backgrounds official?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Artie grinned back at her, laughing at her very exact and detailed description.

"Yes, all of that! So, was that a yes then?" he asked, smiling at her still blushing face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said back to him. Artie kissed her hand as he wished her luck for her practice. They each said good-bye as they went their separate ways for the night.

Kelsi mad her way to the field. She stood in front of the males with only thirty seconds to spare. She smiled as she took her official position, making all the boys on the team wonder what was going on.

"Ok Ross, what's our torture now?" asked Puck from the front of the group. All of the guys groaned as she made her way over to Puck. She stood in front of him and attempted the best stern and straight face she could.

"Ok ladies, how about a few laps around the track and then practice throwing and defensive maneuvers. You looked sloppy last week!" she yelled to the group. They all started whispering about the low intensity of the practice. Puck knew the faster they got to it, the less they would have to do.

"Alright you guys, you heard the woman, move it!" shouted Puck to the group behind them. As they started running to the track around the field, Puck winked at Kelsi. Being her best friend, he knew something was up with her. As the practice continued on, one thought weighed on Kelsi's mind, what would her parents say about Artie?


	3. SOS

Chapter 3

*Artie's POV*

In the evening, Artie and his parents sat in a small diner, discussing exciting points of their days with each other. Being only a family of three, they had become really close. After Artie accident and the need for their help, it was an inevitable fate.

"So, how did glee club got today?" asked his parents. They always asked about any news from glee club, aware of the fact this was his passion. They also knew this is what gives him hope to push further.

"Well, Kelsi Ross is officially a member of the glee club. I am pretty sure her forced solo was initiation. Finn Hudson pushed her into it. They don't get along very well, seeing as how Kelsi stole varsity quarterback from him this year. Unfortunately for Finn, she nailed her solo! Then after practice, I asked her to be my girlfriend and now we are going out," he finished, waiting to see his parent's reaction. Instantly it clicked as to what he had said. They dropped their silverware and exclaimed louder than they should in a restaurant.

"We are so excited to meet her!" they both said in cheerful tones after Artie explained about their date Friday night.

"She truly is an amazing girl. You will really like her," he assured his parents. He spent the rest of their dinner time telling them all about Kelsi. As he was playing his online games that night, the thought of Kelsi invaded.

_She is so beautiful; I can't wait to go out with her tomorrow night_

*Kelsi's POV*

When Kelsi got home from practice that night, she had her younger, twin brother and sister in her car with her. She pulled into the garage and noticed her parents had not gotten back from work yet. On the inside, she was relived for the moment.

"Go up to my room and start on your homework. I'll be up in a little bit with snacks for us," she instructed them. They raced up the stairs with book bags bouncing off their backs. Kelsi was too aware of the fact that they had limited time for peace. She picked up several bags of Chex Mix and cans of soda. She slowly made her way up the spiral staircase, attempting not to drop anything.

"Kelsi let me help you with all of that. You know what will happen if anything spills on the carpet," said Kaleb in a cautionary voice. He was the more mature out of the twins. Though Kelsi loved them both with all her heart, she respected Kaleb for his maturity. He didn't act like most ten year olds, having been raised in a different environment.

"Alright little man, then back to your multiplication tables!" she said, receiving a toothy grin. The three siblings sat around a small desk with text books and open and papers covering every inch of the table top. Kallie, her sister, leaned over and turned on the stereo that lay on the floor. The CD in the stereo was _Infinity on High _by Fall Out Boy.

_How cruel is the Golden Rule_

_When the lives we Live_

_Are only golden plated_

Kelsi belted out the lyrics to Golden Rule, having memorized it when she was thirteen years old. Her harmony went perfectly with the male's voice booming for the stereo speakers. Her hand continued to etch perfect geometry proofs while singing along.

_And I knew that the lights_

_Of the city were too heavy for me_

_And though I carry karats for_

_Everyone to see_

_And I saw God cry in the reflection_

_Of my enemies_

_And all the lovers with_

_No time for me_

_And all of the mothers raise their babies_

_To stay away from me_

Kaleb and Kallie began singing along with their older sister. Kelsi grabbed a hairbrush from her side table and started suing it as a makeshift microphone. Her younger siblings grabbed two other brushed and copied Kelsi. They jumped on the bed and started singing at the top of their lungs. Out of nowhere, Kelsi's black door swung open with extreme force, slamming into the already made hole in the wall from previously slams. Kaleb and Kallie immediately jumped off the bed and sat on their knees at their mother's feet. Kelsi sat the hairbrush down lightly and scowled at her mother. The venomous look on the older woman's face gave no insight she was there to simply say hello.

"Turn that crap off, NOW! All three of you worthless brats are in trouble," she screamed into the faces of the twins. Kaleb scowled at the red faced woman, but he knew he was to small and weak to ever challenge her. Kallie's eyes began to have tears growing in them. She blinked them away to hide her fear that her mother always made fun of.

"Mommy, please stop yelling at us. We were being good and got all of our homework done. We were just singing," Kallie whined to their mom through her sobs. If it was possible, the graying woman appeared to have gotten even madder.

"Don't back talk me you little brat! I make the rules around here, and singing is not one of them!" she screamed, raising her hand to strike Kallie in the face. The little girl closed her eyes and braced herself for the impending pain.

"No, stop it, it was my idea! Don't hurt them please! Don't hit her!" she begged at the top of her lungs, choking on her breath. Their mom stopped and turned towards Kelsi who she had previously ignored the presence of. She walked over to her, glaring like a venomous snake the entire time.

"So how was your day Kelsi? Did anything fun happen at your pathetic little football practice? Or how about that useless, loser glee club you joined WITHOUT my consent?" she asked with an immense amount of sarcasm dripping from her invisible fangs. This was the time Kelsi would reveal the details of her and Artie.

"Like oh my God yes, I have a boyfriend now," Kelsi stated in a valley girl tone, just to spite her mom. Quickly, she saw a twitch appear in her mother's eye. Her facial expressions grew from insulting to irritate within seconds.

"Who the hell would you be going out with?" she stated, breathing harder and louder with anger. Ironically, her mother was the head of the school's PTA. She knew all of the parent's and who their children were.

"Artie Abrams," Kelsi said with a smile she couldn't hide no matter how hard she tried. The news compiled with the genuine smile drover her mother to the breaking point once again. Kelsi felt the wave of violence approaching.

"ARTIE ABRAMS?" Have you gone insane?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kaleb and Kallie shrieked. They found a small amount of safety under Kelsi's large quilt lying at the foot of her bed. Kelsi could see them shaking with fear.

"And what is wrong with Artie?" she asked back, refraining from shouting. Kelsi always tried to control her temper while the twins were forced to watch her punishment. She didn't want them to have a fear of her too.

"He's a damn cripple! What were you thinking! How do you think this is going to reflect on me in front of all those parents? 'Yes, my daughter is dating the boy in the wheelchair!'" she shouted in Kelsi's face. Kelsi felt her hot breath slide across her face.

"There's more to any person that what is seen on the outside!" she finally screamed back in Artie's defense. She could feel the anger boiling in her blood. She had to mask it.

"No child of mine will be known as the one dating the cripple kid," continued screaming her mom, continuing her method of heavy breathing and spitting while screaming. Now, she had her finger wagging in her face as well. Kelsi felt herself go stone cold on the inside.

"Deal with it," she mumbled to herself in return to her mother's last statement. The small comment caught the attention of the snake ready to attack.

"Umm, excuse me? What did you just say?" her mother said back in return, circle the girl, getting ready to pounce. Her voice was eerily calm, signaling the moment before the attack.

"I said 'Deal with it.' Therefore, deal with it when I go on a date with Artie tomorrow after work," Kelsi answered with a wicked smile on her face screaming out in sarcasm. As quickly as it appeared, the smile disappeared as the snake finally launched.

"Deal with this!" her mom said as she raised her fist. She punched Kelsi in the shoulder and sent her flying against the nearest wall. She braced against the wall, and saw another wall of abusive middle aged woman closing in on her. The hard, back handed slap stung against her pale white face. Her hair was pulled harshly, dragging a few of the long strands out. She ended up laying on the ground in a crumpled mess. Her mother finally left, leaving Kelsi alone with the hidden and forgotten twins.

"Kelsi, your nose is bleeding and your lip is cracked open. Kallie is getting a cold washcloth from your bathroom," said Kaleb as he tried to help lift Kelsi out of her crumpled heap on the floor. He managed to help her over to her bed. Kallie came running in with several soaked washcloths. Each twin aided in cleaning Kelsi's face. After Kelsi quit bleeding, she hugged to two children close together. They each fell asleep in Kelsi's bed as she looked out the window with tears staining her cheeks. She cried about all the physical and emotional pain of her household. Most of all, she cried about what would happen if Artie ever knew the truth.

*Artie's POV*

The next morning at school, Artie eagerly waited for Kelsi at the front entrance. He say her pull up in her little, green car and start walking towards the doors. Her long hair blew across her face in the light, fall breeze. She got to him and greeted him with a normal good morning. Then they walked hand-in-hand into the school. Shocked looks appeared from every student they passed. People began whispering to each other about the new couple walking down the halls.

"Oh my God!" whispered Tina to Mercedes, both fellow glee club members. They gave huge smiles and waves to Artie and Kelsi as they walked by them. Both could see the happiness on the couple's faces. Kurt walked past them and gave a simple smile, showing his approval of the couple. From the crowd of football players standing by the lockers, Puck broke through them and walked towards Kelsi and Artie, grinning uncontrollably.

"Wow, the almighty Kelsi Ross, finally taken, and by none other than Artie Abrams. I have to say, this combination truly shocks me. Now you can't act all tough and rough 24/7, what are you going to do with yourself?" joked Puck as talked to them. Kelsi's choice to wear her belted deep green shirt-dress was perfect for today.

"Oh shut up, you are just jealous," said Kelsi as they all laughed about everything. Kelsi wished Artie good bye until they met up again later that night for their date. With all of the happy remarks being made about Kelsi and Artie, one person back in the shadows was very perturbed. Rachel had hidden the entire time, out of view of the new couple and the rest of the glee club. The first warning bell rang and all the students in the hallway made their way to their classrooms. Rachel shared her first period with Artie. She took the empty seat next to him, intending to question him about the mysterious appearance of Kelsi.

"Artie, hi! So, I saw you and Kelsi holding hands in the hall this morning. I take you two are together now?" she asked trailing her voice on the last syllable. Artie was very shocked that Rachel was asking him about his personal life. He was very shocked she would even be speaking to him outside glee club.

"Yea, we became official last night. Why are you so interested in Kelsi and me? And why did you run out practice to hastily last night?" interrogated Artie back. He knew Rachel always did things with a motive.

"I was just curious as to why she was suddenly showing everywhere. And as to my leave at practice last night, I had other matters to attend to," she said as she began to walk away in her perfect posture Rachel style. She angrily turned around and quickly walked back over to Artie.

Just throwing this out there, but that song she sang, definitely not glee club oriented," she huffed in his ear. Artie then came to realization of why Rachel was acting so odd.

"You are just jealous that she is amazing and can sing just as well as you. Now, you can't be the only girl leading the group. You know Rachel; we are supposed to be a team. So far, you haven't acted at all like you are a part of one. Why can't you just settle down for once and let someone else feel important?" Artie angrily said back to her. She stared at him, not knowing what to say back in return. She simply stormed away and took and empty seat at the back of the classroom. She sent daggers in Artie's direction for the rest of the period and anytime they locked eyes during the day.

*Kelsi's POV*

During the next passing period, Kelsi stopped by the bathroom. After she was down washing her hands, she stood in front of the full length mirror. She re-applied her make-up and brushed her hair. She waited for the bell to ring and for her to be alone. She quickly checked for feet under the stalls before lifting up the sleeves of her dress and unbuttoning the top buttons. Black, blue, and yellow bruises trailed along her collar bone, shoulder, and down her arms. Small scars shined on her wrist where she had taken to self-mutilation in middle school to cope with the anxiety and pressures of her parents. She hadn't cut herself since the seventh grade when Kaleb caught her in the morbid act. She was torn out of her painful memories by the dash of a red and white clad Cheerio darting into the nearest stall with her hand covering her mouth. Kelsi quickly covered her bruised skin and went to help the girl. She stepped into the stall and sat on her knees next to the sick girl.

"Here, let me help you," Kelsi said as she held the girls pony tail from her face. She rubbed the girl's back until she finished throwing up and turned away from the toilet. Kelsi held out a wad of toilet paper to the blond girl to wipe off her mouth

"Thank you," whispered Quinn Fabray through faint tears. She was head cheerleader of McKinley, part of the glee club, and girlfriend of Fin Hudson. Kelsi fished a half empty water bottle from her purse and handed it to Quinn. She graciously took it and rinsed out her mouth.

"Are you ok? I know we aren't friends or anything close to that, but I'd like to help you out," said Kelsi. Quinn gave a small laugh and laid a hand on her stomach.

"I'd ask you to take the baby growing inside my body, but I don't think that'd be very possible," she said in a joking manner with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh my God, you and Finn…" trailed off Kelsi. Quinn shook her head and started crying. Kelsi hugged and the girl, attempting to get her to calm down.

"Everything will be ok Quinn, I promise. I am here for you now and I can be there for you whenever. Just find me and I'll help, no matter what," she assured Quinn. The girl finally stopped crying and sobbing. She dried her tears and looked at Kelsi smiling.

"I already told Finn everything. He was extremely shocked and scared about it all. We came to the decision that I am going to have the baby, but then we are giving it up for adoption. There is no way two sixteen year old teenagers can properly raise a baby. It's funny; I've always disliked you by association because of Finn. It didn't help that you actually are a better quarterback that he is! Now look at it, you are the one I am turning to for help in my time of need. It's always amazing how these things turn out," said Quinn as they each fixed themselves up for the rest of the day. They were laughing about the irony of the entire situation ahead of them.

"Here, take my number. Call me or text me if you ever need anything. You'll either catch me at football practice, working, doing homework, or now hanging out with Artie. After work tonight we are going on a date, so I'll definitely be available if something comes up," she told Quinn while typing her number into Quinn's cell phone.

"Please don't tell Artie what is going on, or anyone else," begged Quinn. Her eyes shone a wave of teenage hopelessness. She had this tone in her voice as though she were lost in a world of strangers.

"I would never even think about doing that. Telling people or not telling people is all on you and Finn. I'll just be your Charlie's Angel hidden amongst the crowd," she said back to Quinn with a reassuring smile, proving she was only there to benefit the scared teen. Quinn hugged her one last time before they parted ways, heading to their classes.

"_What did I just get myself into_," _thought Kelsi._

Kelsi was walking to the parking lot near the football field when she saw a large group of people gather during the teams practice. She walked through the open gate and stood beside Puck and Mike. Puck finally noticed she was there.

"I can't believe this. I had heard rumors at school that this was going to happen, but I didn't believe them," he said with almost a laugh. Kelsi was absolutely confused and had no idea what was going on.

"Seriously guys, what is going on out there," she said as she struggled to see over the heads of the football players crowded in front of her. She saw them all laughing and making fun of whoever was on the field.

"Kurt Hummel is trying out the football team," Mike said without taking his eyes off the field. Kelsi immediately rushed through the crowd of boys. Many loud and crude remarks were made at her until they realized who it was pushing them out of the way. She got to the front of the pack just in time to see Kurt do his dance and then kick the ball higher and further than anyone else on the team, including her. Coach Tanaka was in awe of the small boy. Kelsi grinned and walked onto the field clapping.

"Welcome to the team Hummel. Looks like we are invading each other's stages now," she laughed. The rest of the team was clapping behind her, shakily and slowly because of the immense kick Kurt showed them.

"I am so excited about this. And now my dad won't suspect a thing," said Kurt, slapping his hand in front of his mouth. Kelsi then looked and him questioningly.

"What do you have to hide from him?" she asked, guessing what the answer would be. He bit his lip before pulling her aside and whispering to her.

"Ok, I am gay, but I feel like that is a little more obvious to you than someone like my dad. He thinks I am on the football team after this ridiculous lie that Britney told him as to why Tina, Britney, and I were dancing to Single Ladies in my basement. So now, I don't have to worry about him not realizing I'm not on the football team," he excitedly said with a red carpet smile.

"Or you could just tell him you are gay. He is a very sweet man and I don't think he would ever judge you for it. I could be wrong, but I doubt it. But, after seeing you kick, whether you tell him or not, you have a spot on the team! So, gear up and get to practice," she answered him smiling. He smiled back and ran into the locker room to get changed. Kelsi walked off the field, thinking of the many twists and turns this year has already handed her.

*Artie's POV*

Shortly after eight o'clock, Artie and his parent's pulled into the parking lot of the Subway only five minutes from the high school. Artie sent Kelsi a text.

Artie: We are here :)  
Kelsi: Coming :p

Just as he read her response, the front door of the restaurant opened. He saw the girl walk out and look left and right before she recognized the van to her left. She saw Artie waving her over. She waved back and made her way over to the van. He slid open the side door and she sat down in the chair right next to him.

"Hello Kelsi, it is so nice to get to meet you! We are Artie's parents, but you can just call us Irene and Jack," said his mom as his dad started pulling out of the parking lot. Kelsi reached up and awkwardly shook his mother's hand.

"It's very nice to meet both of you. Thank you so much for the ride. My parent's needed to borrow my car for the night," she said in a very grateful voice. She could never tell them she had her keys taken away for dating their son. Artie already had his fingers laced with hers. It was a short drive to the movie theatre. Kelsi got out of the vehicle, followed by Artie.

"Have fun tonight you two!" said his parent's as they waved good bye and drove off. Kelsi and Artie made their way into the theatre and waited in line.

"So, how was work tonight?" asked Artie as they stood in line. Kelsi was extremely happy to have somebody that cared about what she did. Even at such a simple question, she beamed with happiness.

"I wasn't too bad of a night! I'm hoping I don't reek too much of pickles and meatballs tonight," she laughed. Artie laughed along with her and sneakily slipped his hand into hers. On the inside, Kelsi felt more amazing than she had in a long time.

"No, no, you smell perfect! So, are you ready for this movie?" he asked her in a very excited manner.

"Yes! I have been waiting forever for this movie to come out. You are the only other person I know who enjoys horror movies just as much as I do!" she happily exclaimed. Artie was overjoyed he could make her so happy just with his taste in movies. They finally received their tickets and walked into the empty theatre.

"I know, we should sit at the very top!" excitedly said Kelsi. Artie looked at her with a sad face.

"Kelsi, I can't get up the stairs," he replied to her in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, I had already thought this one through," she exclaimed as she crouched on her knees in front of his wheel chair.

"I can just piggy back you up," she said. Artie laughed and smiled at her willingness to carry him up to the top row. He fumbled and managed his way onto her back. With ease, she walked both of them up to the top and center seats in the theatre. As the lights dimmed and the movie started, they were completely alone in the theatre. Artie kept his hand tangled with Kelsi's in the dark. Near the middle of the movie, a gunshot sounded. The loud, sharp sound made Kelsi jump ten feet in the air. Artie smiled and lift the arm of the chair up that was separating them. He pulled Kelsi close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I probably should have warned you that gunshots make me jump," she whispered in his ear. He felt her breath tickle along his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered back and tugged her closer to him. She nuzzled into the crevice where his neck and shoulder met. Artie felt himself blushing a deep shade of red and smiling all at once. Eventually, the movie ended and the lights came back on. They unlatched from each other and Kelsi carried him back to his wheelchair.

"Would you be offended if I asked to push you?" asked Kelsi. Artie gave a large smiled before he responded to her.

"Of course not! I actually think that is super sweet," he said back to her. She pushed Artie out of the theatre and they walked along the sidewalk in the chilly, September night. They walked into Breadstix and sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant. The waitress took they order and returned with their food shortly. They spent the whole night talking and sharing stories. Each of them had never smiled so much.

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. Between football, work, school, and trying to volunteer, I get very little time just to hang out and have fun," said Kelsi. Artie reached over and grabbed her hand before he spoke.

"Well, when I get my license and car, I'll just pick you whenever and we can go wherever. Is that a deal?" Artie answered with a playful grin. Kelsi grabbed her phone and checked the time. Her insides instantly lit on fire.

"Oh my gosh, it's almost 11:30! I have to open tomorrow morning at work! I really don't mean to seem like I am rushing off," Kelsi exclaimed. She had many more worried on her mind than being tired for work.

"Don't worry at all, my parents can be here real soon to pick us up," he assured her. He sent a quick text to his parents. As soon as they were done paying their bill, Artie's parents were pulling up to the building. They climbed into the van and Kelsi gave his parents the address to her house. As they approached they neighborhood she lived in, Artie was in awe of what he saw.

"Wow, I didn't realize you lived in such a beautiful area of town," he said to Kelsi. The streets were lined with houses so big that five person families had a bathroom for every person.

"Yea, my dad gets paid very well at the factory and my mom is very successful in her distribution job. We are very lucky to have all of this," she quietly said as she and Artie exited the van. The amount of stuff she had never made up for how she was treated. They stopped at her doorstep, holding hands.

"Goodnight Kelsi, I had an amazing time tonight," said Artie. He was smiling to the point that even though Kelsi feared walking through the front doors, she smiled as big as ever.

"Tonight was perfect. Have sweet dreams Artie," she said as she looked him in the eyes. Slowly, she bent down and kissed him softly on his lips. After few seconds she pulled away and blew him another kiss as she walked through the front doors to her own personal hell. The door clicked shut and she hung up her jacket and purse.

"Kelsi, come here," boomed a deep voice from the living room. Immediately, she knew her father did not come home a happy man.


	4. This Isn't Right

Chapter 4

*Kelsi's POV*

The young, scared girl swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked into the living room. She took the few seconds she had to collect herself and appear with no fear. She walked through the entry and saw her dad standing at the opposite end of the room as her. He had his arms crossed ad was covered in sweat and factory soot. A small glass full of ice and a tan liquid sat on the table next to him. Kelsi realized he had been drinking that night. She stayed in her spot, close enough to hear, but far enough away to hopefully escape.

"So, your mom told me you were on a date tonight," he simply stated. He scratched the fuzzy, graying beard on his face as he took a swig from the glass. He stumbled towards her, letting on that the cup on the table had not been his first.

"Yes, I was," she said back in an uninterested tone. She had all her surroundings in view, hoping the outcome was not what she was guessing.

"And just how did that go?" he asked with an icy glaze. She smirked back at him and took her chance to verbally stand the drunken man.

"Like, oh my gosh, we had a ton of fun tonight! We went to a horror movie that you never would have approved of because you don't know what true entertainment is, went out to dinner at a restaurant you would have deemed unworthy of your 'class', and by God he even kissed me… on the lips! Quick, send me to a nunnery! Lord, forgive me for my sin!" she answered back, exaggerating with wild arm gestures and a raised voice. Her father slammed his glass onto the table and quickly approached Kelsi. She turned around to make her escape, but her mother blocked her path, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation from around the corner.

"Kelsi, you are going out with a boy in a wheelchair! You joined glee club with a bunch of outcast losers! You are captain of the worst football team around, making the other parents seriously question our position as parents!" screamed her mother. Kelsi felt the intensity of that yell course through her body. Before she could realize it, she was sandwiched between two brick walls with no possible escape.

"What the hell has been going through your mind?" yelled her father directly in her ear. He was growling and ready to pounce the moment she gave the answer he didn't want to hear. Kelsi knew she was done for, because whatever answer she gave would be wrong. He was just looking for a way to punish her.

"Do you really what to know what has been going on in my mind? Do you really want to know what I have been thinking? Let me start off by saying this then, I am getting sick and tired with the way you treat me. I get beat around mentally and physically because I don't live the life you think I should. You hate my football career because it is not meant for a 'proper woman'. You hate me having a job because then I can't be your own personal slave all the time. You can't stand me volunteering because you learn that there are actually people in society who appreciate me for who I am. Lord knows you hate Artie for his handicap! You never even gave him a chance! Let's not forget the biggest thing you are scared of, me actually having friends! You know that if I have friends, the harder it will be to hide the skeleton in your closet. See, look at your work!" she screamed as she dropped the jacket she was wearing. Every part of her upper body was covered with fresh bruises, faded bruises, multiple jagged cuts, and layers of shining scars. Her parents looked at her, almost as if they were admiring a piece of artwork.

"My, you are so confused. We already know a little bitch like you wouldn't give our little secret. The reason we don't want you getting friends is the same reason you are in trouble tonight. Eventually, you'll start having nights out, then sleep overs, and they'll want to take you on vacation with them over spring break. Then, with that mindset, you'll start to think you don't need to provide for the family anymore. Now, you can save yourself your punishment if you promise to not return to football, not return to glee, and break up with the boy in the wheelchair," answered her dad in a creepy, calming voice. He stood straight up, making him as intimidating as ever to the five foot three inches Kelsi stood.

"First of all, his name is Artie, not the boy in the wheelchair. Second, those are terms I just can't agree to. Third, I want to point out to you what is going to happen two years down the road. I'll be graduating and going to a college on the opposite side of the country just to escape you. You will lose all control you have over me. What are you going to do then, following me? I'd say you should get a reality check, get used to the changes, and face the inevitable. Why don't you start by getting off my case?" She finished with a close scream. Before she could make a move, she noticed the twins watching the scene from the staircase. With the second she let her guard down; Kelsi saw something fly towards her. Her father had grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the wooden floor. A sickening crack echoed through the house as her knee smashed against the hard oak flooring. She started to regain herself. Soon, she noticed her father pick up a coil of black from beside his cup. She had missed the uncoiling detail earlier. The thick leather belt danced on the ground near her face.

"You asked for this Kelsi; you deserve this, "announced her mother who was sitting in the arm chair in the corner with her own glass filled to the brim with a pink alcohol. Her vision went back to the evil man now preparing to strike her. He brought his arm up in a practiced motion, and then sent it soaring through the arm at an extreme speed. The symbolic snap sounded, followed by Kelsi shriek of pain. Blood began seeping out of the first inflamed mark as the second snap echoed though the otherwise silent house. Kelsi focused on her brother and sister who were on the stairs. She mouthed to them the word "hide", hoping they could avoid the same fate for one more night. Ten cracks later, there was a pause in the torture. She heard her father grunt and slowly stagger away with her mother following behind.

"Good luck coaching your little team now," spat her mother as she exited the room. Kelsi waited a few minutes before crawling over to the stairs. Her immense pain did not allow her to stand just yet, leaving the only way up the stairs to crawl. She finally made her way into her own room. Kaleb and Kallie peered through the crack in her closet door and rushed to their sister's aid. Each of them had red, tear filled eyes.

"Kallie, please grab the red medical kit in my bathroom closet. You guys will be staying in my room from now on," she whispered to them as she winced in pain. Kallie quickly returned with the kit and a handful of clean towels. Kelsi cleaned out the wounds quickly and wrapped them as tight as a Christmas gift. More tears poured from her eyes as she touched the tender areas.

"Guys, I want to pack a bag with all several outfits and your toothbrush. We are going to have a sleep over at Puck's house tonight," she whispered to them. They nodded and began packing their clothes into a bad Kelsi had sitting in her room. Kelsi finally was able to stand. She tossed several outfits into an old duffle bag. She shoved her purse and make up bag in as well. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder then Kallie on her hip. Kaleb followed them out to their car. As soon as each person was safely in the car, Kelsi pulled out of her driveway.

It was almost one in the morning by the time she reached a small house on the outskirts of Lima. Kelsi turned off the car and took a deep breath before she got out. Her weight on her legs made them feel as though razors sliced through the skin. She managed to carry Kallie and all the bags to the door. Kaleb walked with Kelsi up to the door. He knocked the door, hearing someone race quickly to answer it. The mow hawked boy answered urgently, wide awake and shirtless. His face dropped from happy and concerned.

"Oh no, not again Kelsi. Come in her and hand Kallie over," he said as he grabbed the sleeping girl. Puck's mom entered the living room just as Kelsi collapsed onto the arm chair. She knelt down beside her and quickly investigated the damage on the girl's legs.

"Noah, lay the kids down in the study room. Kelsi, I am going to help you walk to the bathroom to wash out your legs," she ordered as she put an arm under Kelsi's shoulder. To Kelsi, the short twelve foot walk seemed like an eternity. With every step, her legs felt like jelly. Finally, they made it into the small bathroom.

"It's really bad this time. I can't get them to stop bleeding. My legs feel like they are on fire," she sobbed to the other woman. Puck's mom held her close and comforted her while she cried.

"It'll be alright sweetie. Now, this is going to hurt. I am going to have to wrap your legs very tight and butterfly them shut. He really did a number on you. We have got find a way to fight this," she said. Before she did anything, she took a picture of the wounds. Puck entered the crowded bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub next to Kelsi. She gripped his arm for reassurance as his mom removed the blood soaked gauze from her legs. The pulling of the exposed skin made Kelsi cringe, causing tears to spill out of her eyes.

"Kaleb and Kallie are fast sleep on the futon. What happened at your house tonight? Was it football again, or something new?" asked Puck with a concerned sigh. Looking at the bloody whip marks me Puck feel queasy and infuriated all at once.

"They are pissed at me dating Artie Abrams. Apparently a daughter of theirs should not being dating a 'cripple'. In so many words, I told them to kiss my ass because in two years they can't control me anyway. I also threw in something about going to college on the other side of the country. Now, I am here," she added to the end, attempting to hide her pain and tears. Crying was something Kelsi only did in front of Puck. To everyone else, she was a fearless leader. Her nails dug into the skin on his arm as his mother put the finishing touched on her excellent medic handy work.

"No practice for you anytime soon young lady. I promise you Kelsi, we will get this solved. I just don't think a court case would hold with my previous issue with the law enforcement. We will get there though, and hopefully soon," she said as she looked at the mess in the bathroom.

"I know you are and I appreciate everything you have done for my siblings and me. You are amazing Celia. You have been more of a mom to me in this last year than my actual mom has in sixteen years," she said as she stood to hug the woman. Kelsi started to walk out of the bathroom then got lightheaded and stumbled from the resurrected pain. Puck caught her and picked her up bridal style. A smirk spread across her face, signaling her new found comfort that night in her best friend.

"Let's get some sleep. Tonight will be over. Tomorrow, my mom and I will watch Kaleb and Kallie for you while you work. None of you need to go home before the end of the weekend. As for Artie, I really don't think you should tell him about this. I don't think he would react the same way," said Puck as he lay her down in his bed. He lay next to her and she curled up next to him. She fell asleep with her head on his chest, occasionally waking up from short nightmares. His mother walked into his room and stood in the doorway.

"Don't go getting this one pregnant too," she scoffed in a sarcastic tone. Puck looked at her much less entertained. Kelsi woke slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Kelsi is my best friend, not some girl I'd do that too. Besides, it's not like anyone else in the entire school would understand the situation she is going through. Having been a victim changes your perspective a little. And as for Quinn, she was also different story. Besides, she told Finn it was him anyway. She doesn't want me to be in the picture," he finished as Kelsi had drifted back to sleep. Every one of her dreams that following night included her parents, pregnant Quinn, and Artie dumping her for the truth.

*Artie's POV*

Monday slowly rolled around the corner. Artie was a little disappointed he didn't get to see Kelsi all weekend. To cheer him up, there was an early glee club meeting. He entered the school with such a smile no one had seen before. He rolled into the choir room and saw an ecstatic Kelsi smiling back at him. He rolled to the space beside her seat and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed his hand in return and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning and how are you today?" he asked and she laid her head against his shoulder. Several of the glee members walking into the choir room smiled and whispered among each other at Artie and Kelsi.

"Much better now that I got to see you! Subway has officially claimed way too much of my high school laugh," she laughed. The burning thought of the events that happened Friday night coursed through her memories. She blocked them out by talking to Artie and the other people who sat next to them. Finn broke the varied chatter by running into the room panting and red faced.

"I heard Rachel quit glee club!" he shouted between breaths. Nobody could say a thing and just stared at Finn. Mr. Shue finally walked in with a petite blond woman behind him. Everyone wanted to speak up and ask about the missing Rachel Berry.

"Um, Mr. Shue is it true that Rachel quit glee club?" asked Kurt in a very cautionary voice. Mr. Shue sighed and looked at the class, preparing to answer.

"Yes, Rachel has left the glee club. She went a different direction and will be a part of the school play Cabaret. In her absence though, we have picked up April Rhodes. She is a former McKinley High student returning to finish high school and aid the glee club. Let's all give her a warm welcoming," said Mr. Shue with a round of applause. None of the students joined in. Finn took the empty seat above Kelsi and Artie. He appeared as if he was repressing a volatile anger from exploding like a volcano.

"Why do I seriously lack your abilities old woman?" sneered Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined Santana with a cackling giggle. Kelsi quietly asked Artie what was going on. He answered her with having no idea. All of this was new to any of them.

"Old woman? I take that very offensively. Let me show you just what this old woman can do!" she said as she tipped off the piano played to start a song. She sang a song that was not recognizable by Kelsi, Artie, or several of the other glee members. All of the teens gave her credit for be a great performer. Finn leaned down and whispered to Kelsi.

"You and Rachel are so much better than her," he said before he leaned back up. Artie was shocked to hear Finn compliment Kelsi. She blushed a light pink, not only at the compliment, but at who it was from. The blond woman finished her song and everyone clapped at different paces. The only one who showed true excitement was Kurt.

"Mr. Shue, no offense, but we really need Rachel here!" begged Finn. Quinn shot him a look that could kill. This showed her obvious distaste for just the name of the Jewish diva. A look of sudden triumph spread across the blond. A subtly sinister smirk spread from ear to ear.

"I believe this is not only a great opportunity for us, but for April too. We get to compete and succeed as a group. April gets to finish her schooling and further what she can accomplish with her life. Let us also not forget that April could be more reliable than a lead who storms out of every other practice. Personally, I believe this situation became win/win for everyone involved," persuaded Quinn with her cheerleader grin. She got up out of her chair and gave April Rhodes a welcoming hug.

"Thank you very much for your piece Quinn. Let's all make sure April feels right at home. Off to first period guys!" said Mr. Shue just as the warning bell rang. Finn stormed out of the choir room, giving a very fine impression of Rachel. Everyone merely stared, wondering what could be up with him. They walked into the hall and split up into their separate groups.

"Ok, so I am completely confused, does anybody know why Rachel would quit glee cub? Isn't she supposed to be the star performer in this area or something?" asked Kelsi. Artie, Tina, and Kurt were ready to answer with many different responses and guesses.

"T-t-t-t here was a huge issue with me getting from W-w-w-west Side. I was more than willing to just g-g-g-give her the part, but of course we all know Rachel. She had to whine and complain until everything was changed," explained Tina with her nervous stutter.

"Maybe she just felt the need to cause uproar. That's what divas do, right?" asked Artie looking from person to person. Kurt shook his head.

"My personal belief, coming from a diva himself, is that Rachel feels threatened. She knows everything so she probably knew April is coming in there. Sure she is good, but Rachel would know she is better. However Miss Kelsi, you were a surprise nobody saw coming. You killed your solo and made it something unique, different, and non-Broadway. You also successfully covered an alternative rock, male artist. Let's not forget your improve dance routine. I think Rachel believes you are in this for the spotlight," explained Kurt, sounding the most logical and wrapping up all the loose ends. Kelsi stopped immediately in her tracks, blocking the path of many other students. Horror and guilt could be seen in her eyes.

"I didn't join glee club to upstage anybody! I didn't even think I sang that well. I just wanted to have fun and make friends. Maybe I should go talk to Rachel," suggested Kelsi.

"If you are aiming to make friends I wouldn't do that," all three of them said in various phrases. Before they could stop her, she was out of earshot, headed straight for the auditorium.

*Kelsi's POV*

Kelsi entered the auditorium and saw Rachel standing in the center of the stage. Rachel's voice boomed through the entire auditorium with no assistance of microphones or speakers. Kelsi could almost feel Rachel's melodic voice pierce through her heart and tugging at the strings. The door snapped shut, making Rachel realize who had entered the room with her. Her singing stopped abruptly and she ran backstage as fast as she could. Kelsi sprinted to the backstage door, chasing down an angry Rachel Berry.

"Rachel wait, I really need to talk to you!" shouted Kelsi into the large back set. Rachel peered slightly over a prop that was as tall as her. Kelsi felt the dagger from her stare stab her in the chest.

"Let me guess, have you come here to brag about all the solos you have now that I quit? Come here to taunt me with getting to sing with Finn? Now you are the new glee star? If that is it, then I really don't want to hear it. I have moved on. Now, I am going to get all the solos in all the school plays. I am perfectly happy as is," she ranted all in one breath. Kelsi moved around the prop so she could talk to Rachel face-to-face.

"I don't want any of your solos. Why on Earth would you think that? I wouldn't have even joined glee if it weren't for Artie. On the subject of solos, I don't think any of those will be going to anyone besides bag of bones April Rhodes. Mr. Shue so has the high school hots for her. And what was that part about me singing with Finn?" she added as a curious side note on the end. Rachel blushed when Kelsi address the last part of her rant. Then, her eyes filled to the top with tears.

"My solos are going to some old lady who should have graduated!" cried out the sad girl. Kelsi was unsure whether to let her be or console her with a hug.

"Yes, and that is exactly why you need to come back Rachel!" said Kelsi with a high hope in her voice. Rachel approached her with a fake smile and wiping the mascara filled tears from her eyes.

"Thank you so much for trying Kelsi, but I think my place is in the play. I guess glee just wasn't for me," she sighed, turning her body towards the black piano they were standing in front of. Kelsi sighed to herself, feeling flattened and defeated. She knew with all her efforts, Rachel just wouldn't change her mind.

"I understand your point of view Rachel. If you ever do happen to change your mind, we would all welcome you back with open arms. I didn't have to be a member long to realize that," she answered back. Kelsi turned to leave, just as one more idea popped into her head. She smirked and announced it as she was leaving.

"Finn's been begging for you to return," she shouted back at the sobbing girl.

"For real?" she asked back with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I'm not one for lying Berry," she said back, not having to turn around knowing the small comment made a world of difference in her life.

*Artie's POV*

**Artie: So, can you come to dinner after work? :) **

** Kelsi: Yes, I'd love to! I'll be there at 8:30. So, I talked to Rachel today…**

** Artie: Oh no… what happened? What did she say?**

** Kelsi: She realized I don't want the lime light. But this thing about April has really upset her.**

** Artie: Oh :( I wish Rachel was back instead… never thought I'd say that O.o**

** Kelsi: Lol well… I'll see you at 8:30 :) **

Artie sat his phone on the end table next to his bed. He stared at the digital clock taunting him.

_3:58…. 8:30 can't come soon enough_

He sat up in bed when he heard the patter of footsteps coming down the hall. His mother peered into his room and smiled at her son. She stood in the doorway to talk to him.

"So, can Kelsi come over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"She'll be here around 8:30. She had to work tonight," he explained to her. His mom came over and sat next to him on her bed. A smile spread across her face symbolizing pure joy.

"Your dad and I both really like Kelsi. She is such a positive person in the community. More than all of that, she makes you happier than we have seen in such a long time. We are really excited to get to talk to her more tonight," she said to Artie with genuine excitement. Artie smiled back at her, proving her statement completely true.

"You are right; she does make me incredibly happy. She's so unique and real. I've never met a girl before who was so natural. Best of all, she sees me as more than just the kid in the wheelchair. She sees everyone for more than just what everyone else sees. That's what makes her so special," he said with a happy desperation. His mother leaned over and gave him a comforting hug, receiving the same hug back. Artie was slightly shocked but pleased with the sweet reaction.

"I am so proud of you for finding somebody who is so caring and perfect for you. She's a great girl Artie," she said as they pulled out of the hug. She kissed his forehead and left the room. The quite stillness around Artie made every moment last much longer.

_4:13… Come on 8:30…_

*Kelsi's POV*

The digital clock above the walk out counted down every hour, minute, and second. Seconds seemed stalled, making the minutes tick by slow, and the hours never seemed to change. As Kelsi was in the midst of sweeping out the back work area, the bell on the door rang, signaling there was a customer. She walked to the front and observed who had just entered. Kurt walked towards the counter, sporting an extremely tinted pair of sunglasses. Kelsi met him hesitantly; curious as to what he was doing.

"Kurt is something wrong?" she asked. Kelsi knew he wasn't here for food because he had expressed his hatred for fast food early in the day. His glasses came off, revealing puffy, red, and blood shot eyes. A small gasp escaped Kelsi's lips. Before she had a chance to respond, Kurt was on a tangent.

"So I was sitting with April at lunch, trying to accommodate her into the school. It has to be hard being so much older than everyone else. I am all for people feeling like they belong among their peers. Well, she pulled out a bottle and offered to share a drink with me. I took some of course, being the nice guy that I am. Next thing you know, I am puking all over Miss Pillsbury's feet babbling on about Bambi or some silly thing like that. I was very lucky Mr. Shue was the teacher who witnessed the incident. I'm not so sure I approve of having such a poisonous influence in the glee club. I can't talk to Rachel about this because she isn't in glee club anymore and I don't want to open old wounds. Mercedes and Tina made plans to hang out with her after school. Plus, just saying, she has been all over the football boys ever since she stepped foot in this place. I came here, hoping you would just hear me out when I said April is a bad person," said Kurt with a hint of begging desperation.

"I can't believe this! Who does this woman think she is? I don't think talking to Mr. Shue is going to do us any good since he was the one who brought her here. We may have to wait until she strikes again. Do you think you can bear it until then?" she asked Kurt. They both agreed, giving each other reassuring smiles. They gave a quick hug before Kurt placed his glasses back on and exited the building. After the sweeping was finally finished, Kelsi clocked out, changed her clothes, and drove over to Artie's house.

She pulled into his driveway and did a quick make up check, hair check, and perfume spritz. She took a deep breath and slowly exited her car. Her finger pressed against the doorbell, sending a generic chiming noise throughout the inside of the house. Seconds later, his mother opened the door with a welcoming smile. The smell of cinnamon and clean sheets wafted up Kelsi's nose. It felt like a true home compared to hers.

"Hi Kelsi, it is so nice to see you! You can go have a seat with Artie in the living room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can leave your jacket on the bench," she happily said as she turned right, back into the kitchen. Kelsi walked in the opposite direction and entered the living room. She saw Artie intently focused on the game that flashed on the television screen in front of him. Quietly, she tip-toed over to the couch and slid into the spot next to him.

"Boo!" she whispered into his ear after she moved the clunky headset aside. Startled, he paused the game and smirked at the giggling girl beside him. He held ahold of her hands and kissed her quickly on the lips. He looked back at her, smiling automatically.

"Disrupting a gamer could be hazardous to your health you know," he said to her in an extremely playful tone. She cuddled closer to him and nuzzled into his neck.

"I know right, I wouldn't suggest getting in the way of my pie making mastery in Fable. I tend to bite," she laughed, insinuating her gamer girl tendencies. Artie pulled away from her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Marry me?" he asked in a very impressed tone about her gamer girl status. They lightly kissed, making the kiss extend for a long period of time. Irene walked into the room, smiling at the young couple. They quit kissing and untangled themselves and bit when they finally noticed her presence in the room.

"Don't mind me, just here to tell you dinner is ready and on the table," she said walking through to the dining room. Silently, she giggled at their blushing faces. After both of the teens laughed off the incident, Artie transitioned from the couch to the wheelchair. They went into the dining room and took the two places across from his parents. They passed multiple plates and bowl to each other while filling their plates. As the started eating, Jack also started polite dinner conversation.

"So Kelsi, Artie mentioned you are the varsity quarterback for our football team. That's a very impressive honor. How did such an intelligent and small girl like you get into football?" his father asked. Kelsi felt herself growing hot under the pressure of the question. She thought that Artie's parents were going to have the same reaction as her own.

"Well my father loves to watch football. He was on his high school team back in the day. I figured I would want to be a part of something he knew, loved, and was proud of. The decision that made it easy for me to choose though was my own personal love for playing the game. It's been a real fight to get to play, but it has been worth it," she explained with tons of confidence. The smile from Jack's face assured her that Artie's parents were much different from her own.

"Good for you Kelsi! It's always wonderful to hear that there are still people out there who will fight for what they love and what they deserve. Reminds of the glee club too," said Jack back to her. On the inside, Kelsi let out a huge sigh at how open and accepting his parents were.

"Speaking of glee club, I work a lot in the pediatric department of the hospital in town. I am a radiologist. All any of the kids ever talk about is Kelsi and her awesome singing. They get so excited when they hear you are coming in. It's so nice to hear about such a sweet and talented girl joining the glee club," raved Irene. Kelsi smiled at what she said, feeling proud of herself. She never realized how big of a difference she truly made.

"Maybe the entire glee club could come in and sing sometime. I bet they'd love that," suggested Kelsi. Jack and Irene both shook their heads agreeing.

"That's a great idea! We should definitely bring that up to Mr. Shue. He's all for getting the idea of the glee club out in the community," Artie exclaimed. He grabbed her hand, proving with physical assurance he approved of Kelsi's idea. The night continued with them having general small talk between them. When the clock read 9:45, Kelsi began to tell Artie's family good bye for the night.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," Kelsi said with a huge smile. Both Jack and Irene smiled back very approvingly at the couple.

"You are welcome to dinner anytime," said Artie's dad. She thanked them once again before she put on her jacket and walked out to her car with Artie. The nights were growing cooler, signaling that the long, cold, winter nights were approaching Lima.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Artie to Kelsi. They shared a kiss for several minutes before Kelsi had to leave. She got in her car and started it, sad to have to leave the comforting side of Artie. She started driving home, focusing on how she was going to peacefully get into her house. When she pulled into the driveway, there was no other car there to greet her like usual. With it being a Wednesday night, this came as a huge shock to her. The silence of the house created and eerie and mysterious vibe as Kelsi locked the door behind her. She trekked up the staircase and entered her room quietly. Kallie was fast asleep on her bed cuddle up to a stuffed elephant. Kaleb was sitting on the neon orange bean bag reading a book.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked. Kaleb's eyes continued to speed down the pages of the book.

"The note they left Kallie and I when we got home is sitting on your desk," he said absent mindedly. Kelsi picked up the note and scoffed at the words written.

_Gone for the week_

_Left money for food_

_Bye_

__ "Aren't they just so loving and caring," huffed Kelsi as she sat down at her desk. She placed the note in a manila envelope with previous similar notes they had left them. She knew she needed to keep anything for evidence or proof later on. She got up from the chair and sat down beside Kaleb on the beanbag sofa. Curious, she leaned forward to see what book he was reading.

"Animal Farm? Do you actually understand that?" she asked him in a joking tone.

"Well, the book is meant to represent a government where a group of people treat the rest of the population in a way similar to slaves. If I remember correctly, it is called an oligarchy. I saw you read it and you said it was amazing so I decided to give it a shot. You thought I was going to say talking farm animal's right?" he said smirking, knowing his intelligent banter slightly baffled her. She responded by shaking her head laughing.

"Get to bed kid, you're too smart for your own good," she said as she took the book from his hands and marked the page.

The lunch period of the following day rolled around slowly but surely from all the teenagers. Kelsi, Artie, Tina, and Kurt all shared a table, discussing anything and everything they could think about. The topic of the day was April Rhodes. She sat across the cafeteria at a table with several football players. The four of them tried their best to avoid her presence.

"Yea, she t-t-t-taught Mercedes and I how to properly shoplift," stated Tina. The other three looked at each other in shock. No words had to be traded to realize the emerging evidence made all of them very concerned.

"April is a menace to the glee club. Her actions inevitably reflect badly on all of us, which is not good because of our seriously bad reputation already. This has to stop," declared Artie. Kelsi shook her head agreeing with him as she began to stand up from the table.

"Be right back guys," she said, signaling where she was going by walking in the direction of the restroom. Kelsi pushed past the heavy door and saw and saw Rachel in there fixing her make up. Both girls smiled at each other and gave a quiet hello.

"So Rachel, are you coming to the game tomorrow night?" she said to her as she checked her hair. Rachel looked at her with a bigger smile.

"I was actually very much considering it. I've never actually been to a football game before so I'd be a little lost," she replied back smiling and laughing. Kelsi grinned at her.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time anyway! I'm even letting Finn start out the game, so I can explain everything to you before the second half. Deal?" she suggested in response, knowing that the mentioning of Finn would be the hook. She noticed the pink blush dust over Rachel as she said this.

"I'll be there," she said back smiling nonstop. Kelsi smiled back excitedly as she entered the stall at the end of the row. Just as she moved the lock into place, the stall beside her opened and a high heel clad woman walked out slowly. She heard Rachel quietly greet the person who had taken her place.

"Ok, listen her Little Miss Limelight; I rather enjoy getting up in that stage and performing. Some little girl like you who thinks she is the star of this place isn't going to take that away from me. I am the star here and I intend for it to stay that way," April told her in a massively angry tone. Kelsi could picture the gaped mouthed, look of terror spread across Rachel's face. Kelsi herself was in shock over what she just heard.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I had done anything to you to deserve that. But, if you would like to know, I don't think you belong up there. You had your time to dazzle the audience and shine. Your time was gone a long time ago. I respect you to a high degree for coming back here to finish what you started in terms of education, but I don't respect you for taking away other people's hopes and dreams. On top of all that, I can smell the whiskey on your breath from here," finished Rachel as she covered her mouth. Kelsi could hear the hurt in Rachel's voice. It was almost as if she could feel her tears brimming.

"Ha, you'll never be as good as me. You'll never make it out of here. Forget every little hope, dream, and goal you had of being a Broadway star. You won't make it," April scoffed back at her in a condescending tone that reminded Kelsi of her own parents. This now struck Kelsi as a personal issue. The door to the bathroom swung open and snapped shut as Rachel dashed away. Kelsi attempted to calmly exit the stall, accidentally tossing open the stall door. Her stare pierced through April, set to intimidate and harm by pure eyesight. The blond looked at her in horror, realizing she had heard everything.

"I can…" she started to say before Kelsi raised her hand to stop in mid-speech.

"Don't' talk to me. You sicken me," she simply stated as she exited the bathroom. Quicker than when she left, Kelsi approached the table at a near jogging pace. Artie looked at her very concerned she sat down in her seat.

"Is something wrong Kelsi," Artie asked while taking her hand. Kelsi caught her breath and rapidly explained what she had just witnessed.

"I just heard a conversation between Rachel and April while I was in the bathroom. April tore Rachel apart and told her she was worthless and nothing. I wasn't sure what to do so I just listened. Rachel knows I heard it; so does April. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. This has to stop now," Kelsi stated sharply as the bell rung.

"Oh no, that poor girl. I'm going to find her and see if she is ok," said Kurt as he and Tina walked off to the west side of the building. She and Artie went the opposite after they all agreed to approach Mr. Shue with their growing concern at the following rehearsal.

*Artie's POV*

As soon as the bell rang, Artie met up with Kelsi by her locker. They each took a deep breath, knowing soon they would be approaching Mr. Shue about April. They entered the room hand-in-hand and noticed Mr. Shue was already busy with Rachel and Finn.

"I think they beat us to it," said Artie. Kelsi shrugged her shoulders. Artie and Kelsi took their seats and waited for everyone else to filter in. As soon as the majority was there, Kurt began to led vocal warm ups. Just as Quinn's voice was climbing the scale, she ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Everyone groaned and the now almost daily incident.

"Seriously, what is up with her?" asked Mercedes. Everyone began nodding and discussing the possibilities of her condition. That was the one question everyone was wondering but no one had the courage to say allowed.

"I bet it is just the flu going around. It seems like everyone is catching it," suggested Kelsi, trying to blow off the scenario. Most of the people agreed with her and began to let it go. Kelsi let out a breath, relieved she was able to cover for Quinn. To everyone's surprise, Puck stood at the head of the group, catching everyone's attention.

"You all think it is the flu? Nobody has the flu for several weeks. I disagree with you Kelsi," argued Puck. She could feel her whole body grow warm with anger and desperation to make him be quiet. She knew what Puck was aiming to release to the group. Her mind suddenly was flooded by hopeful excuses to back him off.

"She probably ate a bad breakfast burrito or something," Kelsi said in a desperate retaliation. She could feel herself biting her lip and getting more nervous as Puck continued his argument.

"Honey, cheerleaders don't eat breakfast burritos. I personally think she has a bun in the oven. She's been puking randomly like this for weeks. She's always exhausted at her practices. Everyone has noticed for the first time since high school started she has been seen eating at school. Plus, has anyone noticed her uniform getting tighter in all the wrong places?" he asked the group back, giving a smart ass grin to them. Kelsi bolted from her seat and drug Puck into the hallway. Artie and the rest of the glee members sat confused at the following situation.

*Kelsi's POV*

The door slammed with extreme force as Kelsi continued dragging Puck into the hallway. Nobody was around as she shoved him against the set of lockers outside the room. She stared straight into his eyes, her pissed off aura meeting his fiery anger.

"I know the truth about all of this. Quinn is pregnant. But you are the father, not Finn! How could you be hiding a secret like this? Finn is supposed to be your friend! She is bearing your chi8ld! What the hell are you thinking saying stuff like that?" She voiced at him loudly, directly in his face. He pushed her back slightly and punched the lockers he was against. He turned back to her with tears close to breaking the brim of his eyes.

"She doesn't want me to have anything to do with it! She has Finn believing he got her pregnant. They have never even had sex! How can you be so dumb?" he whispered-screamed back at her. Kelsi placed a hand on his forearm to try and calm him down a little.

"That does not give you any reason to exploit her! Yes, I can comprehend that this is a tough situation for you and everyone involved. It definitely sucks, but you can't hurt her in the process of letting out your anger. How do you think she is feeling right now? Eventually, she is going to have to give up her cheerleading. You and I both know that Sue Sylvester is never going to let her live this down, even after she has the child. You aren't the only one hurt form this mess," she pleaded with him. His face showed a sense of relief. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. His chest deflated and his fists unclenched and he hugged her back.

"I just want to survive the next nine months," he simply said in her ear. They ended their hug and she put her hands in his, smiling.

"You have helped me so much since I have moved to Lima. Between the talks, the protection, letting me stay at your house, and your mom being there to help my siblings and I when things just got to tough. Now it is my turn to help you," she said. A small smile began to spread across Puck's face and the sign of care. They walked back into the choir room and acted as though nothing had happened. Everyone was staring intently at them as they went back to their prompted seats. Artie looked at her questioningly when she took his hand.

"Is everything with that? You looked super mad and we heard loud bangs when you guys were out there," said Artie. Kelsi swallowed the ball of truth and purged a lie to cover up the situation.

"I'm not supposed to condone people starting rumors and about others since I am the team captain. We had to discuss the possibility of him sitting at the next game because of his actions. Everything actions come with a price. I don't stand for bullying," Kelsi answered him back.

"You are amazing like that," he said back to her smiling with pride. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart for lying to Artie. She had much more respect, especially for him, than to do it to hurt him. Before she could sit on the thought for long, Mr. Shue called for rehearsal to start. All during her back up ooo's and swaying, one sentence she said to Artie kept running through her head.

_I don't stand for bullying_

Her thoughts rested and contemplated on the reality of the abuse her parents served her. The truth of her outward protection was to prevent others from suffering a similar fate. She hated to see others around her hurt when she could stop it.

_But what about myself? Do I deserve what I receive?_

*Artie's POV*

Mere minutes were ticking on the backstage clock before the New Directions were supposed to take the stage. This would be their first performance of the year. Artie noticed Kelsi was still standing in front of one of the lighted mirrors staring at herself. Continuously, she proceeded to check her hair and make-up. He could tell from a mile away she was nervous.

"So, are you nervous?" he asked her keeping a calm face. She turned to him and laughed loudly, trying to cover her nerves.

"I play football in front of hundreds of people every week. I sing for little kids who aren't afraid to tell you the blunt truth! For some reason, when you are all dolled up on a real stage with lights and other people sing and dancing around you, it is ten times scarier!" she said as she coated her lips with one more layer of shimmering lip gloss. Just as she snapped the cap back on the tube, the lights flickered, signaling for the kids to enter the stage. Artie kissed Kelsi's hand for good luck as they were about to enter to stage. The curtains were pulled aside and the spotlights illuminated the stage. The music started, signaling the choreographed dancing and singing.

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

April belted the first lyrics out, dancing with the many boys on the stage. Every other girl danced around in the background. Their slight parts amplified April, making her the star of the show.

_I don't even know his last name_

_Oh My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

Kelsi sang her back up part, scowling at April the whole time. All Kelsi could think about was how it should be Rachel on the stage with them. She kept her stage smile present so nobody in the audience could read her internal distaste. The last verse of the song finally came around. Kelsi stared into the audience and saw Rachel standing in the back of the auditorium watching the performance. Her face shone an expression of sadness, proving she was heartbroken about not performing. The final note of the song was sung, ending the first song in their set list. Each of them left the stage, flashing their false performance smiles to the audience in front of them. Just as they reached the back area, April pulled Mr. Shue aside. He was discussing something intently with her. The entire glee club snuck to the corner where they could eavesdrop in the conversation out of sight. Out of nowhere, Rachel joined the group. She snuck into the spot between Kelsi and Finn.

"Guys, what's going on?" Rachel whispered to no one in particular.

"We aren't sure, April pulled Mr. Shue aside as soon as we got off stage," replied Finn. Kelsi had looked back, noticing what looked like and irritated expression across Quinn and Santana's faces. She turned back around, hovering silently above Artie's shoulder.

"When I was on the stage, it just didn't feel that same as when I was there all those years ago. When the people clapped a cheered, the same rush and excitement wasn't there. This isn't the time for an old has been woman to hog the spotlight. This is the time for those kids of yours to shine. All of them are extremely talented and have a bright future, definitely brighter than mine. There's that Rachel Berry, she is going to go places. I only treated her the way I did because I was just like her, prepared to take on the world. I want to see her go all the way with the help of a great glee director. You guys have the potential," she said as she slowly exited through the back stage door. Mr. Shue stood shocked and confused, followed by the glee club joining around him. He looked at them with apologetic eyes.

"I owe every single one of you and apology, especially Rachel and Finn. I should have listened to you and known you weren't trying to destroy people, but trying to keep us all together. And now I have a question, Rachel, would you be willing to return to glee club?" he asked her. Rachel's mouth gapped open in surprise at the request. Every single eye was on her as she made her decision.

"As much as the thought of understudy does not appeal to me, I graciously accept the offer to return," she said with a large smile. They all clapped for her as Kelsi gave her a huge hug.

"Welcome back Berry," she whispered in her ear. The two girls giggled at the excitement all around them.

"Alright guys, get into your next outfits, we have a show to finish!" Mr. Shue said with a large amount of excitement. All of the girls rushed off to their dressing room. Kelsi noticed a spark fly between Rachel and Finn just as she was saying yes to the offer.

_Oh the drama…_

Everyone entered the stage for the second song of the night. The lights were dim as they took their places. Kelsi looked over and grinned at Rachel just before the lights turned on. Soon, the lights revealed the matching blue dress shirts the entire glee club wore.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Rachel belted out the first few verses, receiving an eruption of cheers from the crowd. This drove each of the members further into the emotion of the song, pulling together and feeding off of each other's emotions as they moved around the stage, exchanging glances. Kelsi could feel the entire group networking and connecting throughout the entire performance.

_Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

They all harmonized on the last two verses as a group of strong voices. Each of their tones contributed to the magic noise that filled the auditorium. This was the first time any of the twelve members realized just how amazing they sounded. The feeling of connection that coursed through Kelsi was something neither her nor anymore of her other friends on stage had ever felt before. As the song ended, a whistle sounded from the back of the auditorium. April Rhodes was watching them, smiling and clapping for the group. A wave of smiles spread from the group as they looked from to another, surfacing a friendship for the ages none of them every expected.


End file.
